


Vlamis’s Curls

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Actors not their characters, Boys Kissing, Emotions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, RPS - Freeform, Stressful Job, Vlamburn - Freeform, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Tyler has a fixation with Michael’s curls





	Vlamis’s Curls

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to Michael or Tyler or their respective partners (for fics sake, please pretend they’re both single!)

Tyler was staring again; he just couldn’t help himself. There was just something about those curls that constantly caught his eye.

From the first moment they met, those curls had been so unruly; they had a life of their own and all he longed to do was bury his fingers in the strands.

 

The first time he’d touched those curls was on camera, in front of so many staff and crew members, that he’d had to restrain himself but that didn’t stop him from curling his fingers through the strands and tugging enthusiastically. His actions caused Michael to growl into their kiss and he made a mental note to do it every chance he got.

They never rehearsed their kissing scenes, preferring to keep them raw and believable to the cameras and viewers. They ran lines but never the more intimate moments which probably worked in their favor but Tyler still found himself staring at those crazy curls.

 

Filming episode six was both a blessing and a curse for Tyler spent many, many takes with his fingers in Michael’s curls and their lips sharing such tender kissed. Some days it was difficult to separate himself from his character, the curse of being an actor, especially since Michael acted so much like his character  _ all the time _ . 

Michael Vlamis  _ was _ Michael Guerin but Tyler Blackburn  _ wasn’t _ Alex Manes. They weren’t star crossed lovers, their love wasn’t epic, they didn’t have a ‘ten years in the making’ relationship. They’d known each other barely six months.

 

But those curls!

Even when they were hidden underneath that black cowboy hat, they were still messy and crazy and Tyler just wanted to  _ touch _ them. They filmed two episodes in a row in which their characters didn’t even interact but they saw each other on set, a lot, and every time Tyler saw Michael, his eyes would instantly seek those curls.

 

At night, he dreamed about them; remembering how they felt between his fingers but he had other dreams too. In several, they took on a life of their own and he found himself in a safe, comforting cocoon of curls. In others, they were like the snakes of medusa’s hair and would try to choke him. Yet he still work up to a rock hard dick and a longing to  _ touch _ him. 

 

Filming episode twelve was the ultimate challenge as he found himself on set with Michael and his tantalizingly curls. Michael didn’t wear the cowboy hat at all so his curls were on full display all day and Tyler’s script never once called for him to touch them.

He often wondered if Michael was aware of the effects his curls had on others or maybe it was just him? It wasn’t like many others were given the opportunity to plunge their fingers into them, touching and teasing them.

 

Fuck! He was meant to be shooting an intense, emotional scene; Michael was walking in circles around and around the set, talking to himself and trying to psyche himself up for the scene. They could both cry on cue so that worked in their favor but damn Michael was giving it his all on  _ every _ take. Yet Tyler still found himself watching those curls.

They called ‘action’ and the camera was focused purely on Michael’s reaction; on his face, his tears, his crazy eyes. He screamed at Tyler, shouting ‘I don’t love you’ and even though he knew they were both in character, his own tears were real.

When the director shouted ‘cut’ and Michael collapsed in Tyler’s arms, all he could do was hold him and comfort him. Damn his friend really put his all into it and was completely drained. Tyler could feel the sobs that wracked Michael’s body and he just held him while Michael clung to him. The director called a five minute break so Tyler tugged Michael along to one of the unused cells and they both collapsed on the floor, Michael’s hand was still clinging to Tyler’s jacket.

 

“Are you okay?” Tyler asked him.

“No” Michael gasped. “Yes”

“It’s okay, just breathe”

 

He continued to hold his friend, listened to the sobs that wrecked him. Tyler knew what it was to be emotionally exhausted after a scene and he was going to be here for Michael as long as he needed him. Neither of them spoke again, just drew comfort from each other in the silence. 

Michael’s head was against Tyler’s chest, he was staring down at the mass of curls and his hand twitched. He finally caved, reached up to stroke his fingers through them as a voice shouted they were needed back on set.

Michael got to his feet and wiped his eyes before offering a hand to Tyler. He got up, brushed the dust from his pants then was thrown off guard when he felt Michael’s arms engulf him in a strong hug.

 

“Thank you” Michael whispered in his ear. “Tyler, thank you”

“You’re welcome, Michael”

They released their embrace and made their way back to set where the crew was waiting for them. Tyler wished he could have touched the curls, just one last time.

 

*

 

It was late; he was exhausted after the long grueling day on set and was curled up on the couch of his rented home. Shooting was close to finished but at least he was pretty certain he wouldn’t have any more emotionally grueling scenes himself. 

Having Michael in his arms most of the afternoon was what had taken its toll on him. He knew he had a problem; he wasn’t Alex and Michael wasn’t Guerin, he had to constantly remind himself of this.

 

Knock! Knock!

A glance at the clock and he became concerned, it was too late for visitors. He made his way to the front door and opened it to find Michael on his front step. He was wearing a hoodie and a baseball cap despite the sun having gone down hours earlier.

Tyler didn’t say a word, just stepped aside and welcomed Michael inside. He pushed the door closed and followed him into the living room; Michael had already collapsed on the couch.

 

Tyler moved towards him and sat down beside him. He immediately reached up and yanked the cap off his head, watched as the curls were set free but he didn’t touch them. He’d probably never touch them again especially if the show wasn’t popular and gets cancelled before a possible season two.

 

“I’m sorry” Michael’s voice was gravelly so he cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m really sorry”

“Sorry for what?” Tyler was confused.

“Today”

“Hey, it’s okay… we were both exhausted and you really gave it your all. I uh I’m surprised you kept it together as well as you did”

 

“What?” Michael looked up at him in confusion.

“You remember the mess I was after we shot the scene with Trevor in the tool shed” Tyler continued “and well today was your tool shed”

 

Michael reached out, without hesitation, and grabbed Tyler’s hand. He stared into his nervous eyes.

“This is nothing to do with that” Michael cleared his throat again.

“Then what?”

“Sometimes… being on set and in character… it’s hard to separate the two in my head. You’ve had years of practice but I haven’t and scenes like today, make it even harder”

“It’s okay, I get it”

 

Michael shook his head as he blinked back tears. Tyler couldn’t look at his eyes; Michael wore his heart on his sleeve and it was beautiful but also painful.

“No” Michael said “I didn’t mean it; honest… I hated having to scream those words at you”

“Michael-”

“Because I don’t ‘don’t love you’ okay?”

“What?”

“All afternoon I just kept screaming at you that I don’t love you but that’s not true”

“Michael, it’s okay. Remember, it’s just a job… it was just one scene”

 

Tyler didn’t know exactly what to say to make Michael feel better, he was slightly confused by what his friend was saying. His heart was pounding as he told himself not to read too much into it; Michael was here to talk so Tyler would let him.

But Michael’s next move caught him completely by surprise as he launched himself at Tyler and captured his lips in a deep kiss. He was too shocked to react so Michael pulled away as though he’d been slapped in the face.

 

He stared at Tyler; his wide puppy dog hazel eyes were filled with utter fear and panic.

But a line had been crossed and Tyler wasn’t going to waste an opportunity. He reached out, grabbed the front of Michael’s jacket and pulled him towards him. Their lips came together once more but this time they were both on the same page.

 

Tyler plunged his tongue into Michael’s eager mouth. Their tongues melded together while Tyler unzipped Michael’s jacket and shoved it off his shoulders, tossed it on the floor. He grasped the base of his shirt and pulled it off too.

Michael threw himself on top of Tyler, pushed him down onto the couch and settled between his parted legs, both grinding their hips together.

 

Michael dominated the kiss but Tyler’s hands flew up and plunged into Michael’s curls. He tugged at them and growled at the feeling of those beautiful, unruly curls between his fingers once again.

 

“What are we doing here?” Tyler murmured against Michael’s kiss.

“I don’t know” Michael replied. “But I want this, I want you”

“I… I want you too”

 

They’d done this before, as Alex and Michael but now they were Tyler and Michael. This was new territory for them and  _ very _ new territory for Michael. So they started slow, Tyler allowed him to set the pace and the urgency of their kisses but he kept his hands in Michael’s hair, twisting and tugging at the curls that drove him wild.

They continued to grind against each other, both moaning into the other’s mouth. Michael reached down and groped Tyler through his pants which made him thrust into his touch.

 

“Fuck, I love your curls” Tyler hissed.

“I know” Michael replied with a smirk.

“What? You do?”

“Of course, you’re always staring at them and touching them, pulling on them” Tyler blushed. “It’s okay, I love with you get rough with me”

“Oh really?”

“Really”

 

It was all the invitation either of them needed. They moved as one off the couch and Tyler led the way to his bedroom, through the doorway and they paused as their eyes both darted from the other to the bed and back again.

Tyler removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes while Michael toed his off then they wrapped their arms around each other. Tyler pulled Michael close and kissed him while his hand twisted in his curls.

 

They fell onto the bed and Tyler kissed Michael’s neck while Michael’s fingers danced upon the small of his back.

 

“We uh we don’t have to go too far” Tyler assured him. “We can keep the PG-13 rating”

“What about R? Does that work for you?” Michael asked.

 

He didn’t wait for a response, merely rolled them both over so he was on top then he moved down, down, down Tyler’s body and carefully removed his pants to reveal his eagerness. Michael’s eyes widened at the sight and Tyler didn’t fail to see the look of trepidation on his face. Fuck, Tyler was huge!

Michael reached up and entwined their fingers, noting how long Tyler’s digits were too. Without thinking, he took Tyler’s index finger into his mouth and suckled enthusiastically which caused him to groan.

 

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Tyler whispered.

“Not like… with a guy” Michael laughed nervously.

“I’ll go easy on you”

“Don’t, I want it all, Tyler, I want it all”

 

Michael was nervous but he  _ trusted _ Tyler and knew it would all be worth it. They started slow and simple, carefully undressed each other until they were both completely naked and Michael’s gasp caught in his throat because  _ damn _ Tyler was beautiful. 

And all Michael wanted to do was surrender himself to him, place himself entirely at Tyler’s mercy. 

 

Their kisses were slow and tender until they became fierce and hungry before slowing again. It felt like neither knew exactly what they wanted but were both equally willing to just go with it.

When Tyler slid his prepped fingers inside Michael, the younger man growled his approval and moved his body accordingly, to draw the most pleasure from Tyler’s actions. He buried his tongue in his mouth while Tyler took great care to prepare him for what came next.

 

Tyler’s eyes scanned Michael’s face for any signs of uncertainty but saw none. His gaze then shifted to those curls which were sprawled over his pillow and he smiled. He positioned himself between Michael’s open legs and slowly pressed inside.

They both moaned, though Michael’s cry was louder. A mix of pleasure and pain that Tyler couldn’t help but apologize for but Michael shook his head, his curls bouncing, as he assured Tyler everything was fine.

 

When they started to move together, Tyler’s eyes flicked between Michael’s face and Michael’s curls. He reached down, slid his arm under him and urged him to sit up. It took a bit of maneuvering until they found the right position and Tyler was able to claim Michael’s lips while clutching and tugging on his curls.

Neither of them wanted it to end, both content to stay in each other’s arms forever; Tyler never wanted to stop playing with those curls.

 

But all good things must come to an end; Tyler grasped Michael’s hardness firmly with his long fingers and worked him to the edge before releasing him. He did this several times until Michael was clinging to him, begging for release. Then he kissed him as Michael surrendered and lost all control. Tyler followed moments later and they collapsed in an exhausted heap upon the bed. Michael couldn’t keep the smile off his face, even after Tyler kissed the last breaths from him.

 

They stayed on the bed for a long time, neither ready to move but needing to clean up. Tyler reluctantly slid off the bed and hurried to the bathroom to wash the remnants away. He returned with a damp cloth and smiled as Michael chuckled at his attempts to clean him up too. Then Michael pulled Tyler into his arms and kissed him. Tyler reached up and tugged on those curls.

 

*

 

It was early morning when Tyler felt something tickling his chest and frowned in his sleep. His dog was in LA so what could possibly be licking his skin? He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a mass of brown curls.

He chuckled which caused Michael to turn and look up at him, his lips still pressed to Tyler’s chest.

 

Michael Guerin’s bed hair had nothing on Michael Vlamis’s and Tyler couldn’t help laughing at how adorkable Michael looked so early in the morning with his messy curls and bleary eyes.

 

“You staaaaayed” Tyler whispered with a wink.

“Fuck you” Michael replied with a wide grin.

Tyler reached out and urged Michael up to meet him and kissed his lips.

 

“I could get used to this” Tyler said to him.

“So could I” Michael replied as he placed his hand to Tyler’s chest only to have Tyler reach up and grasp it, bring it to his lips and kiss the palm.

“So, uh guess it's time to seize the day” Michael said.

“I’d rather seize this”

Tyler slid his hand into Michael’s curls.

_ Damn _ he loved those curls.


End file.
